Velvet Valentines
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Itachi and Izumi celebrate Valentine's Day in the steamiest, sweetest way possible. Rated for lemons and sweets.


**Valentines Day passed, but KHB123 updated in time for the holiday the fic "For a Thousand Years", and OMG it was wondrously steamy. :D I thought I'd do my part and bring to life for ItaIzu, set in modern times. I'm all red-faced and sweating. (grabs cold rag and glass of pink wine for myself) Reviews appreciated when you're done.**

 **Remember: this is a ONESHOT, so there won't be a sequel. I've been reduced to constantly saying this every time, when people say they want more.**

 **Per usual, nothing is mine, but that's what we all say. We know who Naruto and all its characters belong to.**

 _Everything has to be PERFECT._

Life wasn't perfect, but that didn't mean you couldn't make the holidays something worthwhile with your friends and loved ones.

Here in Japan, Valentine's Day wasn't celebrated the same way as the Western world. Although women gave their men chocolates. She loved western traditions as much as old eastern, so for her and her husband tonight, she was going to make it count.

Here she was now, waiting for the fish to finish heating in the oven, the soup boiling on the stove along with the vegetables on the skillet. The picture frame in her hands had a happy bridal couple, with her in luminous ivory silk-satin, the sleeveless coverlet bodice strewn with pearls. It had been three years since she married Itachi Uchiha. Her mother, his parents, his younger brother and sister-in-law were all there, and it was a happy day. They'd known each other since they were five years old. They didn't even date like other couples, because why should you go by the book when you knew each other so well?

Izumi found herself looking down at the extraordinary ring around her finger. The black diamond was marquise-shaped, set in an exquisite milgrain; it had surprised her altogether when he first proposed to her at the Uchiha Co. Christmas dinner of all places. They were engaged for a year before they got married, on New Year's Eve, and at the winter getaway that her father left her and Mom when he died. Marrying her best friend in front of their family and friends was a dream come true.

Joined on her finger, facing her body, was a band that resembled a crown placed with pear-shaped white diamonds. A year later, on their anniversary, he gave her another to form a guard and complete the circle.

Following dinner would be a cuisine of endless sweets from dango to _daifuku_ to _uiro_ and on. Or maybe they could skip that kind of dessert and move onto _that..._

On time, the door opened. Her husband was home.

Itachi was senior associate at his family's investment bank, analyzing potential joints and competition. He took the seat when his father retired. She went up to greet him just as he was removing his jacket, but she halted when she saw the somber expression on his face. He had a hard day, and she wanted to ask him, but he waved it off. "It's nothing that should ruin tonight." When he looked in her eyes, they darkened with something along with lines of lust and love in one. Maybe it was the fact her hair was loose and behind her ears, showing off the natural crystals in her ears, and curled just as naturally. Maybe it was the red velvet dress that was loose and draping but tight enough to flaunt her curves - and to show off the necklace that had the bouquet of a white diamond, a ruby, pink sapphire and green emerald.

Or the overall look of her, but because he loved her no matter what she wore. Her cheeks turned pink. "You see anything that you like?"

"More than everything," he replied, chuckling as he loosened his black tie. His shirt was red to match her dress, but it appeared to be made of silk. "All day I could think about coming home to you, Izumi." He then paused to sniff the air. "Mmmm." His lips grazed against her neck, over the spot where her vein pulsed.

"I...made a fabulous dinner and dessert course," she managed, hitching a gasp when he kissed and licked at her neck.

Itachi laughed again. "Oh, I'm hungry now, but not for food."

Which meant he couldn't just wait to get them out of their clothes and upstairs in bed, which she'd had ready for them half an hour before he came home. "Just let me turn off - the stove," she said, gently pulling from his embrace and hurrying into the kitchen, in which the oven just turned off, and she quickly shut off the parts with the miso and the vegetables. _At least the sweets are in the refrigerator and freezer._ When she was done, she didn't even hear Itachi come in and scoop her up from behind, carrying her out of the kitchen.

"Itachi Uchiha, put me down!"

"Not on your life, my lady." When they arrived at their bedroom, his eyebrows shot up to their hairline at the sight of their bed changed. The cotton sheets were replaced with white silk-satin, and in the middle of the bed was a heart shaped by velvety red rose petals. On the bedside table was a bottle of vintage pink wine which had been opened today but not drunk. He wasted no time bringing them both over to the bed and dropping her on. Giggling hysterically, Izumi looked up at him as he started to unbutton his shirt, working the way down until she was gifted with warrior-like muscles, honed by his days in the gym with friends. His pants followed and left black briefs that did little to hide his obvious and visible manhood, throbbing now with blood and desire. His shaft bounced out before her eyes when he slipped off the fabric. It slid down his legs and pooled around his feet. The mushroomed head glistened with a pearly white tip. Pubic hair crowned the base in a midnight explosion. She swallowed as she thought about the difference on her part which she'd done earlier so it was fresh and sweet just for him.

Izumi's dress was gone in a flash. His lips turned upward at the surprise that was underneath the luxurious ruby. "History repeats itself," he said.

She knew what he meant. This she had worn on their wedding night and continued to love best out of any designer lingerie she would have gotten. The corset was shoulder and cleavage-baring, the lace sweet and sheer, and the outline of her sex seen - correction, her _newly shaved sex._ Seeing this, Itachi hummed as he pulled down the separate lace bikini to see for himself, his thumb going to run over the sensitive slit that separated the folds like petals, opening to see the saccharine middle and pink bud that reacted to his touch. Her body jolted immensely. He didn't have to say he liked what he saw.

"You know, I did like this," he said as his other hand was going around, finding the zipper in the back and dragging it down, "but I also said you would have been better off without it."

Men and wanting to get to the best part of this. Her breasts fell out when the tight lace was removed and tossed to the floor. She jumped backwards further on the bed, her breasts still jiggling, and he followed her. Itachi gently grasped her thighs and hoisted them around his waist, entering her in a single try. Izumi moaned and arched her back beneath him. "Oh, yes!" His hips pistoned against hers in a frenzy, causing her breasts to keep up with the bouncing, and be subjected to his hungry lips, tongue and teeth.

"My gods, I've missed you all day," Itachi husked out. "Just you..."

She threw her arms out on either side of her head, grasping at nothing in particular and releasing every wordless shout with her might as he hauled her hips to a higher level with his. Rose petals flew off the sheets and onto the floor in random directions. Itachi's head searched inside, and then it found her sweetest hidden spot that made her squeeze him tighter than before, causing him to growl.

"Harder, Itachi - OH, RIGHT THERE!"

She looked over his body when he closed his eyes, unable to look at her simply because shared pleasure overcame everything else, rendering you lost in the world. His muscles glimmered with sweat that began to pour from the pores. His tanned nipples were hard and dark as chocolate now. Izumi managed to lift herself up and place her tongue on one of them, licking at it and making her husband hitch another breath.

Liquid heat burst in between them when a hell of a long time passed. "Oh, God..." She found herself looking up at the ceiling. That was perhaps the wildest they'd ever done. Just before this, he'd flipped her over for the wheelbarrow style, which they rarely did, but it was enough to jerk her back and forth while he was up and enjoying the ride like it was the best of the entire century.

After a few intakes of breath, Itachi laughed and looked over to her. "Was that better than dinner?" he had to ask, making her laugh with him. Wasn't it wonderful to be married to someone who thought only of you after the vows were taken? Itachi spent his life on the shelf his father put him on, his younger brother in the shadows, but he loved his family just the same. She was included.

Thinking about Sasuke made her wonder what he and his wife, Sakura, were doing today, if they managed to find time for each other without Sarada in the house.

Izumi sat up then, her back muscles and spine popping from the excitement. Itachi joined her. The sheets were tussled a bit now, all over the place. "I feel more energized than I was in a while," he said, reaching up to pull his hair out of its tie, then rearranging it closely back to its original state.

A strange sound then filled the air. It took them both a moment to realize that it was their stomachs growling. Husband and wife burst out laughing. That meant they were ready for dinner after the fun and games.

And that also meant going back to the kitchen, butt naked, and bringing dinner back to bed. Itachi was behind her, watching her as her hips and buttocks swayed, which made her cheeks turn pink. His hums made her nipples and womanhood itch.

"That was delicious, Izu-koi," he purred, leaning over to kiss her when they were both done with the sumptuous dinner that had to be reheated, except the fish in the oven. "What is for dessert?"

"Your favorite dango, even _daifuku, uiro,_ and green tea ice cream. We're going on a sugar high tonight, husband."

"Hn...sounds delectable. I think we should save the ice cream for last," he told her, moving to kiss her brow. "But not for merely to snack on. I'm picturing your naked body as it is now, spreading the spring green across your breasts, between your thighs, over your belly..." The images reproduced her molten heat pooling in a certain place.

Izumi huffed as she turned to put her empty dish and bowl on her table side of the bed. He was still kissing her neck and was moving down to the top of the breast there. "Then you're on for round two. But that means you go and get the sweets while I have my turn of looking at your fine ass as it leaves this room." She winked at him. _I've more than earned that privilege, Uchiha-san._

Itachi's grin was dark and agreeing, as if to say "be careful what you wish for", because that was just what she got.


End file.
